Saiyan Saga: Raditz
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: Sequel to Up Yours Dumbledore alt. ending:Harry was just trying to raise his son and coexist with this world's inhabitants, but potter luck at its finest had him in a Mexican standoff with an alien that was apparently his sons Uncle, who came to this planet with plans of world conquest... sigh. Warnings for language, slash, and mentioned Mpreg


Part 2 of Up yours Dumbledore alternate ending cont.

I do not own DBZ or HP

Sadly.

The monitoring ward was still shrieking in his head as he clutched his friends arm.

"Piccolo, Hydrus is in danger he has been knocked unconscious, I don't know what kind of situation we will be going into but will you please help me?" Harry spoke in a hurried voice while looking into the aliens dark eyes.

"Anything you need and I will help you." Came the fast reply of his friend's deep voice along with a grim nod. Acknowledging the help Harry tightened his grip on Piccolo's arm and apparated to his son's location.

They looked to be in a dry clearing, mountains surrounded the area but little else. The only other thing around was some kind of space pod that was holding Hydrus and Gohan inside. Both boys were knocked out but Hydrus had blood running down his face and over his hands, he had clearly fought back against his kidnapper.

Sensing a hostile presence behind them he motioned for Piccolo to grab the boys before turning to meet the dark eyes of the stranger.

The man before him was very tall, he had wild black hair that was quite similar to his sons if a bit rougher. He could also see the man's tail curled tightly around his midsection, further proving his theory that he was related to Goku in some way even if only by species.

Looking back to the man's face he scowled. "What do you think you're doing with my son and his brother?"

The man got a shocked look on his face when I claimed Hydrus as my son.

"You're not a Saiyan… so you must be a submissive! Your guardians let you mate with my third class fool of a brother? What kind of backwards planet is this!?" As he went on the man was getting angrier, shouting and pacing, kicking up the dirt.

By now he had seemingly forgotten about the boys and Piccolo, allowing the green skinned alien to escape with the two children without problem.

"Well, I don't see why it matters but my parents died when I was a baby and the people I grew up with were completely normal, they didn't know anything about this." Watching the man pace was making him dizzy but he didn't dare look away. The eye piece he was wearing suddenly flashed, strange characters running across the screen before a deep pleasing voice came over the ear piece, a different language that had many guttural sounds mixed in.

The still un-named man replied to the voice in the same language for a few minutes and Harry was getting kind of bored. Absently conjuring a chair when it seemed like the man wasn't going to attack him anymore he let himself relax as he waited for the conversation to finish, knowing that he would be stopped before he would be able to do anything by the intense look in the man's eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raditz could not believe his bastard of a brother had mated with a submissive, even fathered a child with one, and let him go to mate with a regular human woman. Disgusting, to think a son of Bardock could stoop so low it made him sick to even think that they were related.

Listening intently to his Prince over the scouter Raditz kept his eyes on the other male, he had somehow made a chair appear out of thin air and was relaxing back into it watching him pace. What an interesting creature, Raditz did wonder what planet the submissive hailed from; he was obviously compatible with Saiyan anatomy since he already fathered one of their children, this would be the perfect solution to their problem if they could get the man's cooperation.

"Raditz, Napa and I are on our way to your coordinates I order you to stay with the submissive and teach him what he needs to know before our arrival. We need him on our side, do not fail me in this we cannot afford any mistakes. It should take us about a year to reach you, I expect results Raditz, you don't want to know the consequences if you don't deliver them." The transmission cut out abruptly after Price Vegeta's last threat; gulping in fear of his imminent death should he fail to gain favor with the small male Raditz pulled the scouter off his face.

"So…. Come here often?" The black haired submissive had his legs thrown over the side of the chair, one pale hand propped up under his chin holding his head up while the other tapped a strange rhythm against his thigh.

"Of course not this planet is backwards and vile, everyone is so weak I may as well be surrounded by premature infants, and the only reason I came here was to collect my brother to help our dying race fight a space tyrant, but it turns out he is still only barely as strong as a child, has a severe head injury making him some kind of do-gooder idiot, and he had the gall to mate with a submissive before mating with an inferior vermin! Nothing on this planet makes any sense!" Raditz fumed, getting lost in his rant he didn't notice he had admitted the real reason for coming to Earth to the man.

"So Goku is your brother than? Why was he abandoned here with the humans?" Intense green eyes stared him down.

"Our race is a Warrior Race known as Saiyans, we lived on the planet Vegeta in solitude until a tyrant known as Freiza came to our king one day, he was too powerful so we were all forced to become his soldiers. His business is planetary conquest, he would send Saiyans or teams to the planets to clear all the inhabitants and sell the planet to the highest bidder. Our race is strong; with the Great Ape Transformation even one of our babies can clear a weak planet like this one within three months. "

Raditz swallowed painfully before continuing.

"My Father Bardock was also Kakarot's sire, the boy was only a third class Saiyan at birth so he was chosen by the healers to be sent off planet to conquer this world, I was with our Prince training on a foreign planet when Vegetasai was destroyed, we were told it was an asteroid, but it was Freiza. He feared what we could do, he is frightened that one of us would become a legendary supersaiyan and defeat him."

Raditz felt his tail bristle in remembered anger of his home's destruction.

"Out of our entire race there are only four survivors, Kakarot, Myself, Nappa and my Prince Vegeta. When I arrived here I found your child and the other half-Saiyan as well, it was quite a shock, not many races are genetically compatible with us because of our strength even in the womb. My orders were to bring my Brother back with me to help with the death of Freiza, but my Prince has decided to come here instead, he will be here in about one year and he wishes to meet with the children and my Brother. He is responsible for our race and feels that he should know them. We ask for your cooperation in this and to allow us to interact with your son."

He really felt out of depth with this, explaining, reasoning, it was so foreign to him; usually he was just pointed in the direction of conflict and allowed to kill things. Diplomacy was not his strong suit that belonged to his Prince since Nappa was absolutely worthless in every way.

The submissive was staring him in the eyes the entire time; there was a strange gleam in his green orbs that Raditz was hard pressed to put a name to.

"I will allow you to stay with me and my son on one condition, you will take my hand and make a vow, repeat after me and once it is over I will bring you to my home." The man was too trusting obviously, letting a complete stranger into his home with his young after a simple vow of his word? They would have to work on getting that out of his system before Vegeta arrived.

Taking the man's hand Raditz waited for something to say.

"I, Raditz son of Bardock, do solemnly swear that I will not in any way harm anyone in the Potter Family, nor will I kill anyone not in self defense while on the planet earth, so mote it be." He repeated the vow word for word, almost jerking back in surprise as their clasped hands were surrounded by a brilliant golden glow tying them together for a few seconds.

"What is this?" Anger crept into his voice but he tried to relax remembering his Prince's threat.

"I am just holding you to your vow, if you try to break it you will be killed by your own body and energy."

The submissive shrugged like this was an everyday occurrence making him goggle in shock. Shaking his head Raditz dropped the man's hand to pick his scouter up from the ground where he had tossed it earlier.

Suddenly they heard a whistling sound from the air, someone was flying in somewhat quickly, standing from his crouch Raditz stood next to the man in a guarding manner.

"RADITZ GIVE ME MY SONS BACK!" Kakarot shot down from the sky on an orange cloud, rage painted on his face.

"Oh Goku… you're a little late you know? I already took care of it and had Piccolo take the boy's back to my house. What took you so long?" Harry asked in a bored tone clearly upset with his brother.

"Harry what are you doing with him, he's a bad guy! He punched Krillin!" Ugh, his idiot brother was pouting at the submissive looking completely ridiculous in Raditz's opinion.

"I'm taking him home to meet his nephew properly we worked it out and he agreed to be nice to us now isn't that great?" Harry beamed up at Raditz before turning back to Kakarot with sparkling eyes.

"I'll send Gohan home tomorrow okay? He deserves a sleepover with his brother for being so brave today. We'll talk then alright Goku?" Kakarot clearly wanted to say no that was not alright but he just rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile when Harry gave him a slightly poisonous looking smile.

"Ah…. Okay?" Harry smiled a normal grin and grabbed Raditz's arm loosely.

"Great, okay Raditz this may feel weird but just don't pull away, I would hate to leave your leg or something behind."

Wait… What?


End file.
